Talk:Enfield
Untitled I think this gun name is L82A1/A2 Blaziken8942 12:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : It isn't. The L82A1 is the british designation for the M82 Barret .50cal sniper rifle. The closest thing to this gun is the L64/65, a British bullpup assault rifle. - HeatedPete_ - 13:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : No, you mean the L85 (a1/a2) assault rifle. But, the thing this is most closely related to is the Enfield XL64, which was the first the actual working prototype for the SA80 family (L85/L86/L22) Actually, the Barrett doesn't have a Land Force designation. 22:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) It does, it's the designation for the M82A1 that's in service with the Royal Marines - HeatedPete_ - 22:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) And it's name in the UKSF Support Group (who used until Accuracy International brought out the semi-auto .50cal AW) But this is the XL64 model. I believe that this gun is infact the Enfield EM-2, doesn't look much like the SA80. This is a picture of the EM-2. Notice the similarities with the handguard and the magazine (most likely 7.62). EM-2 would also fit in better with Black Ops' time line. 22:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Its the L64/65, a genuine prototype of the SA80 family. Darkman 4 22:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :??? It has an almost identical appearence to the L85A2, of course it's the prototype weapon. Smuff 22:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :The Enfield isn't identical to the L85A2. It's more like the EM-2, like the anon said. I'd know, i've held an SA80 (well, an L98 with a SUSAT). - HeatedPete_ - 09:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::The Enfield is a predecessor to the modern SA80; it's not a "prototype" per se. --Scottie theNerd 09:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Aside from the Enfield and the EM-2 being bullpups, I fail to see them as looking even slightly identical - wooden grips versus plastic, the shape of the reciever, etc. In the game, if it uses NATO 5.56 then it will be the XL70ES which was the SA80 (as we know it) prototype. If it doesn't use the NATO round then it is the XL64 OK, end of discussion starts here. The IMFDB (aka a gun wiki) has said that the Enfield is the XL64 assault rifle, and seeing as these guys know more about guns than me (which is saying something) they are probably right. - HeatedPete_ - 12:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) People just don't understand the Real Life Info policy. (JayPeezey 19:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC)) The Enfield is an experimental version of the l85 known as the Sa80-IW its the top picture on this link http://world.guns.ru/assault/as22-e.htm Blok86 19:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) XL64 IW (Individual Weapon) 4.85mm Assault Rifle. The XL65 was a LMG variant. SA80 (Small Arms for the 1980s) just refers to the family which the weapons belong to (XL64, XL65, L85 L86, L22, L98). : Don't start this up again... - HeatedPete_ 06:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : HeatedPete is correct. You can tell it's not an L85 by the shape of the receiver, scalloped in the back instead of wedge-shaped like an SA80. You can tell it's not an EM-2 because the EM-2 because it clearly has a stamped receiver, not a milled one, polymer furniture, not wood and has sight brackets instead of a sight integral to the receiver. You can tell that it's an XL64 because it has the deeper 4.85 magazine with the latch at the rear instead of the NATO standard 5.56 magazine. : : Come on people, this ain't too hard. : : 05:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, which is pretty much what I typed several comments earlier. I should know, I edit the SA80 page on IMFDB frequently enough. If we're going to ignore the Real Life Policy, it IS the XL64. However, if Treyarch want to call an Enfield, they can. Considering that Enfield was one of the RO factories that designed the SA80 family, 'Enfield' is a suitable name. : Hey, I'm going to change the link of the Enfield from going to the EM-2 to going into L64/65. What do you say? MWplayer 1 06:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Attachments Should i create an Attachments/Confirmed Attachments section on the Enfield page and add Extended Mags? Because in one of the pictures on the Enfield page it says "The Enfield with extended mags". Just a thought. ZOMG Hardscope 18:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Real Life History Does this belong? It doesn't have much to do with the CoD gun. OverseerTange 20:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see any RL info on the main page. Darkman 4 20:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :It has been removed. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 20:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :It didn't have anything to do with the real-life version of the gun either... :Can I ask that we keep the trivia section as it is? It seems within the bounds of RL-vs-game policy (IMO) Rubbish animations - where do they come in? I tried editing in Trivia but got edited out again, so perhaps it belongs somewhere else, but I still feel the need to point out that the reload animation is totally wrong - you just don't reload it with right hand, you keep the right hand on the pistol grip as you would with most assault rifles. And you can't fire it left-handed, just in case someone suggests that's it...and perhaps it should also have a 'forward assist,' in the animation, though that would make the gameplay a bit chod? Anyone else irritated by the reload animation, or am I a lone voice here? 22:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) HLDR It got removed because real life information's not allowed on this wiki. 22:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) OK thanks - you can delete the topic now, if you like! HLDR Trivia Reloading with One Hand? I think this bit of trivia is unnecessary. While it does list, the L86 SW, Dragunov, and M1 Carbine. I could list a ton more. The Mosin-Nageant, M1 Garand, MP40, StG-44, Springfield, Thompson, Type 100, PPsh-41, MP5, MP5k, M16, M4, and I could list more. So I find this bit of trivia to be not needed as it isn't really that special.Americangunner521 09:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Historical Accuracy As BO is set in the 1960s, the most likely RL model would be the never-adopted EM-2 assault rifle (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EM-2_rifle). Only a 59 were ever made, and they were only adopted by commando units in very small quanitities. It is NOT the L85 (modern British SA80 designation) or the L65 (Cadet rifle), as they were invented mid-80s. Joe 18:29, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ACTIVISION MADE IT UP BLACK OPS IS SET IN 60s THE L65 WAS MADE IN THE 80S TEHY BASED IT OFF THE EM-2 AND MADE IT UP!!! AlantheAwesome About Your Claim that its a EM-2 id dissagree i think its A XL-65 I mean The XL-65 was retired in the 1980s and entered Service In the 1960s And note the small magazine well rather small. So it should be redirected from L65 not EM-2. P.S half of the guns in Black Opscnever existed at the time Example the FAMAS was first made in 1978 most of black ops 1960s stakeout 80s black ops 60s honestly im putting a redirect from L65. should we be arguing about a IRL related problem at all?